galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazarth
"Mandalore will rise, with or without me." Hazarth was a fearless bounty Hunter that was fearless and unforgivable and dangerous.He was born on Mandalore and was raised on its neighboring Moon of Concordia. Hazarth later went missing during the Era of Mandalore Rising. Death Watch Hazarth was required by the Death Watch to join them, Hazarth accepted and was told to kidnap someone. He decided to kidnap Ajjarah, when he did he blinded her and carried her away to his own home. Hazarth made Ajjarah his own sex slave. Hazarth was a mean and a harsh leader when Death watch was strong, he shot his mother because he didn't want to lose him. Hazarth then spent 4 years in a Republic prison for killing his elderly grandmother and his father, he did not regret shooting dead his parents because he didn't love them anymore. Young Life Hazarth was on the verge of killing everyone he had ever loved as a child, he did manage to kill everyone he had loved as a kid even his best friend. Hazarth was arrested again and sentenced to 20 years in a republic prison in a maximum security part of the prison. In the 14th year in prison Hazarth lost his sanity and started to set out attacks for when he got out, he had planned to kill the well known senator Alejandro Joesph for betraying him as a kid. Hazarth was released another 5 years later wanting revenge anywhere he could find it. Hazarth caught the eye of Count Dooku who hired him on many occasions to wipe out his enemies. Hazarth was the enemy of everyone even his employers. He was never to be trusted. Off the Radar After many years Hazarth went off the radar and couldn't even be found. Not even clone intel units could find him. It was believed that he was killed during one of his missions. It was believed that Hazarth's spirit would come back have those merits and attack all the attackers that tried to take over him. Many even thought his disappearance was a ploy to get revenge for the people who attacked him verbally and mentally. The truth was Hazarth attacked the people who tried to make him a worse person. Hazarth was attacking them with poison a dangerous one and he was the one to barely survive the initial blast. Back from somewhere Hazarth then stepped back on Mandalore. Clone Intel officers don't know how he came back. "I am back!" said Hazarth to his men. "Hazarth! Is that really you!" "No..Its my grandma. Idiot.." Hazarth then pushed his son out of his chair. "You didn't even bother tryna find me." Hazarth cocked his gun and shot his own son. "I was under guard. I was attacked trying to get back home! I spent 3 years trying to escape. It finally worked! I was untraceable because they broke my tracer. Yeah I found a way to get back here. Now you either don't follow me any more get out of here. Make up your mind.." Hazarth then claimed his rightful place as the leader. "Is that all you care about Hazarth?" "What" "Yourself.." "yeah. All I wanted was to be able to see the looks on your face." Taking over Clan illcom When Hazarth ruled Mandalore did he take the first step to The Clan Illcom. When he walked in to the hall he just pushed Jace Illcom out of the royal chair and shot him in the head. Then he said: "Now it's my turn to rule the galaxy! Someone that has a problem with that?". no one answered, the just saluted. Hazarth called in his slave Ajjarah and saw how she was suffering, then he laughed and took a seat in the royal chair. He renamed the Clan, Clan Hazarth. Hazarth smirked and held his head up high. "I reclaim this throne as mine! Hazarth!" Hazath walked and sat back on his priced possession. Loophole for Hazarth "We are the ones who are the masters of the ones who are the people of our days. It shows us something that most people would want to do. It always is a matter of people being truthful. It never lies to us. Just imagine all those other people never show us the true meaning of pain it is weird that way and that many others don't seem to lose and just set it up that way that most people need as much help as they can get but they never receive what they need." Hazarth said. Throne Overload During his return to the throne of his former Clan, Hazarth had a meeting with his Clan to say he was in power until the end. He told everyone, "You're with me or you're against me. I want true soldiers who will follow me into hell and back. I want people who I can trust no matter what. Even if I disappear again, you will remain loyal. I was missing now I have returned. I will always be around no matter what. I was always wanting to come back from the death. It makes someone want to grip reality." It was named as the 'Throne overload', because of how many people took over when Hazarth was missing. "It's a reality and not much. else." Death on Mandalore As a dinner was called for Hazarth to make it he was said to his closest and most trustworthy friend "I won't be able to make it. I've either gone on a mission or I have been killed. I leave everything to the members of Clan Hazarth. Because I can no longer do anything right for them or my family. I went missing and now I return the favor. To the fight we bring our losses and to the death we shall fight. Fight to continue the meaning of Mandalore." Hazarth was later found dead, naked in his closet. Hazarth was later buried and remembered.